


You Can Grab Onto Me

by maridel_organa_hardeen



Series: Loki Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Exhaustion, F/M, Fainting, Good Loki (Marvel), How do I tag?, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Whumped Loki (Marvel), Whumptober, no beta I WILL DIE LIKE A MAN, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridel_organa_hardeen/pseuds/maridel_organa_hardeen
Summary: When an explosion threatens you and Tony, Loki uses the last of his magic to protect you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Reader Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	You Can Grab Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the one word prompt 'explosion' from Whumptober 2019. Yes, it's February 2021. No, I don't care. Enjoy!

You cracked an eye open.  _ What just happened? _

Tony had yelled 'incoming', there was no time to run, you'd curled up where you were, bracing, trying to protect your face. The world seemed almost silent while you waited for the inevitable. Then came the ear-splitting boom of the explosion. What had not come, however, was the explosion itself. You hadn't even felt a breeze.

Through your eyelashes, you saw why: a sparkling green energy shield that was quickly dissolving, and a very, very pale Asgardian. He must have used his already-depleted magic to protect you and Tony.

"You good?" you asked Tony.

"Never better. Snowflake over there doesn't look too hot, though." He gestured to Loki. 

"I'll get him back to the quinjet."

"You sure?"

"Go, Tony."

He did, launching into the air and flying towards the center of the fight. You turned back towards Loki and tapped his shoulder. He looked a little out of it, to be honest.

"Hey, let's go." You draped his arm around your shoulders and tucked yourself against his side, wrapping your arm around him tightly. 

"I'm fine," he protested weakly.

"No, you aren't. Come on." You tugged at him a little, and the two of you managed a few steps, him leaning on you heavily for support. Then, he stopped.

Before you could ask what was wrong, he collapsed onto you, knocking both of you flat on your backs. 

"Loki!" You screeched a little as you fell, but he was out cold.

Wonderful. You were trapped under him, and it took you much longer than you would have liked to catch your breath and crawl out from under him. Though you'd thought about laying next to him, his head on your shoulder like this, more often than you'd admit, even to yourself, these weren't exactly the circumstances you'd hoped for.

Once free, you started trying to figure out a way to get him to safety. You didn't have many options. You were shorter than even Natasha, and though remarkably strong for your size, there was no way in hell you could carry him the three blocks to the jet. Dragging him wasn't a good idea, either. You couldn't call anyone else- they were busy fighting off the invasion. 

The only thing you could come up with was to try to get him to wake up. That, however, wasn't going to be easy. Crouching over him, you cupped his face in your hands and brought your mouth close to his ear.

"Loki! Wake! Up!" you yelled. It had no effect. What was proper procedure for waking people up from fainting? Brief images of dramatic Victorian ladies passed through your head. What was that stuff they used? Smelling scents? No, smelling salts. That was it. You definitely didn't have any of those on hand, but maybe the same principle could be applied to anything with a strong smell.

Looking around for something you could use, you spotted a car. Would gasoline work? It definitely stank. You went to the car and studied it. Fortunately, it was an older model with an exposed fuel system. Even more fortunately, it was already flipped upside down. You pulled out a dagger and cut the fuel line. For lack of anything better to hold the gushing liquid in, you caught some in your hand. Coughing a little, you stepped back over to Loki. With your non-gasolined hand, you reached under his head and tipped it forward a little, then waved your hand under his nose. If this didn't work, you might have to resort to hitting him, which was the last thing you wanted to do, given his current condition.

On the third pass of your hand, he gagged and flashed his eyes open. He seemed a little unsure of where he was.

"You with me?"

"Yes," he said, after looking at you with wild eyes for a moment.

"You passed out on me. Both figuratively and literally. How's your head? Can you hear me clearly?"

"I can hear you. My head is…" He frowned as he searched for the right word, "muddled."

"Ok. Ok." You took a deep breath. "Listen, I know you feel like shit, but we need to get you to the jet. I'm gonna help you stand up real slow, and then we're gonna see how far we can get. Ok?" You tucked a piece of raven hair behind his ear, and he nodded.

"Ok, then. Grab onto me, there ya go, a little tighter, that's it. Alright, now real slow. Real slow. That's it, just like that." Eventually, you raised him to his full height. 

"Let's start walking. I'm gonna keep talking, keep you awake, and if you start getting wobbly again, I'll wave some of this great smell in your face." You gestured with your gasoline hand. "When we get back to the jet, you can sleep. Sound good?" You were satisfied with another nod, and the two of you set off again. Talking ninety miles a minute, you did your best to hold him up and keep him moving. You had to make use of your impromptu smelling salts several times.

Eventually, you made it back to the jet and got him on board. Easing him down onto one of the seats, you rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm cold," he admitted in a small voice, without his usual air of command and indifference. You nodded and rummaged around in one of the storage compartments for a blanket. Tony always kept multiple on every quinjet, but their location was usually an enigma. This time, thankfully, you found one quickly and draped it over his huddled figure. He was already beginning to drift away again.

"I've got to go now, but I'll be back soon. Thanks for what you did." You pressed your lips gently to his temple, then sped back out into the fight.

Loki felt the comfort of your kiss in his bones as he drifted off into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make Loki smile! And me too, but, you know, Loki.


End file.
